


Don't you think I'm right?

by lozuyii



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Storms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute stuff, i love them, i love them too much istg, my 3am bullshit, oneshot stuff, rydoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozuyii/pseuds/lozuyii
Summary: theyre dumbasses. trying to comfort each other during a storm. just me and my dumbass headcanons at 3 am thank u very much
Relationships: Kristoff & Ryder Nattura, Kristoff/Ryder Nattura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Don't you think I'm right?

**Author's Note:**

> i post my art on every social media: @sorgrcn!! follow for more dumbass rydoff content + other fandoms and possibly more oc stuff! enjoy the small oneshot that i just scraped out from my.. will to write. (i dont have any i dont know why im here) -lo

"Reindeers are better than people-"

_"That's right, Kris!"_

_Oh._ Wait, he wasn't supposed to interrupt. He chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck. He tried eyeing his reindeer for any sign of approval. Surely, they would all nod? Maybe? He hated how they always changed depending on how they were feeling. Honestly, they were supposed to back him up!

"Wait, no, sorry! I- uh, I forgot that was a song and I just.. let it get to me- sorry!"

The light tapping of the rain excused for any silence that dropped by in their conversation, thank god.

It had been a disastrous day. Everyone had been nothing but all over the place. And clearly the spirits hadn't grown as calm. Or as kind, resulting in a small (but as to what would equal huge in Arandelle) storm. It hadn't occurred for so long to the Northuldrans. At least, not as they recurred. For sure, these weather conditions had never pleased Ryder, maybe the only brother with such a faint heart.

Nonetheless, Ryder had to make it more awkward for himself with the iceman. Even if Kristoff didn't think any of it.

"No! It's okay. I thought that would help them calm down. Because.. y'know.. the storm. Reindeers don't like that! It just.."

"-stresses them out?" Ryder finished, tilting his head. He gave a small smile of reassurance, tapping the soft hay next to him. This was by far his favorite type of 'bed' to sleep in. Hay. When it smells like the reindeer, gets eaten by the reindeer, and the reindeer might've done something in it; it's worth it. Did he mention he loves reindeer? No? 

"Come on!"

His laughs merged with the rain, causing the blonde to have his heart clutch a million times more than it ever did. Of course, Ryder didn't _know_ ; he didn't have to know. Actually, he couldn't even know! That didn't mean he thought he was dumb, because he's not dumb. That's not what he means, obviously, but- you know what.. I'll stop.

"Alright, I'm here. What's up?" he asked, rather curiously. His head rested against the Northuldran's chest, a trusty lute glued to his hand. He'd always loved the way Ryder would listen to him or let himself be so.. comfortable around him. He hadn't felt that way in so long.

His goofy smile shone again. Damn that smile.

And Ryder started humming. Slowly, and quite frankly, too quietly. It was a pleasant experience, to say the least.

It didn't stop Kristoff from joining in. Never.

He took a deep breath, and strummed.

"Reindeers.. are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?"

_"Yeah, people will beat you, and curse you and cheat you, every one of them's bad except you.. aaand Ryder.."_

His eyes had trailed off to Ryder's, and when I tell you he had the biggest look of embarrassment just slapped right across his face. Wow. Love. Beautiful. Gorgeous.

"O-oh, thanks, buddy…..but Ryder smells better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?" he laughed _slightly_ too loud. He'd never felt so giddy. What a loser.

_"That's once again true. Because Ryder, we love you!_

"Hah, you got me.. buddy," Kristoff, what are you doing?! This was _not_ the plan. He's probably doomed. No, he's definitely doomed.

"Let's, uh, call it a night..! _"_

_"Good niiight,"_

_"Good niiighttt!"_ One of the reindeers echoed Sven abruptly, singing a little higher than him. "Don't let the frostbite, _bite..."_ his voice had never trembled so much. Never did he feel so nervous to sing in front of someone. But Ryder made him feel so at home and safe, worrisome thoughts couldn't get to him now; could they really?

Oh, but, that phrase. It's going to give it away. He hoped he wouldn't catch any of it.

"That. Was. Amazing! With your lil' strumming of the weird bowl thing with strings!! So cool!!" The Northuldran squealed with excitement, before Kristoff chuckled and raised his head at the sleeping reindeer, a finger to Ryder's lips.

"Shh, shh! Also, it's called a lute, smartass.." Kristoff trailed off, setting his instrument to the side and scooching in closer to Ryder. He had let his guard down once more. Just the two of them.

They had both grown quiet. Only the whistling of the air was present, as it escaped through the small nips and cracks of the tent, trying to freeze them; it was like it was forcing them to cuddle up even closer.

Ryder's hand was laid out over Kristoff's perfectly, his thumb rubbing small circles of comfort to make him forget about the hurling hurricanes barking their way in. His carob-stained orbs had quickly lost trace of what was happening, solace and comfort making him drowsy every second that passed. His safety mattered thousands. More than his own.

A gentle kiss dropped to Kristoff's head, soft as always for the fragile head. He knew that feeling. Which is why he always wears his hat. This is a message from Ryder; _please always wear your hats, kids. Thanks._

_"G'night, Kris. I love you."_


End file.
